1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of mass termination of flat cables and more particularly to terminating flat conductor flat cable in connectors designed to terminate round conductor flat cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In his earlier patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,554, issued Nov. 30, 1976, entitled "Flat Conductor Flat Cable Adaptor" and assigned to the assignee of the instant invention, John Navarro describes a rigid adaptor, flat on both sides with an adhesive layer on one side. The adaptor is prepunched with holes large enough to accommodate contacts at their greatest dimension. When contacts at the small end of the tolerance scale or even normal-sized contacts are used the adaptor provides a lot of slop which does not support the contact but rather allows for the cable to shift about the contact laterally. Also, the rigid nature of the adaptor provides no support for the cable and, finally, the fixed height of the adaptor does not permit it to accommodate the extra space available when a flat conductor flat cable is used in a connector designed for a round conductor flat cable.